Aiden Pearce vs. Connor Kenway
Aiden Pearce vs. Connor Kenway is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, it is a collaboration between D3adAt8 and Shadow7615. Description Watch Dogs VS Assassin's Creed! These two notorious heroes will face off, in a decisive battle of Vigilante vs. Assassin, who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: The battlefield, it can be anywhere and everywhere at the same time, and when it comes to fighting on the battlefield, these two use it in their own unique way. Boomstick: Connor Kenway, the Native American Assassin with the Blood of a Templar. Wiz: And Aiden Pearce, The Master Hacker of Chicago. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Aiden Wiz: Aiden Pierce, the Chicago vigilante, driven by the loss of his niece, chose to seek revenge against those responsible, even if it meant becoming a hacker and endangering the lives of everybody in Chicago. Boomstick: Chicago was not safe from the moment Aiden started hacking into Chicago's CtOS, this gave him almost complete control over the city, being able to hack into quite a variety of different tools, including traffic lights, ATM's, and scan information from people on the sidewalk, boy, this guy's gonna have no problem getting into Wiz's date list. Wiz: Oh shut up... Boomstick: But, let's move past the hacking, Pearce is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, lethal and non-lethal tactics, offensive and defensive driving, gunplay, and free-running, he's also got quite a well put together outfit, enabling him to disguise himself from his pursuers. Wiz: His hand-to-hand combat skills are shown to be a variety of both martial arts and street fighting. He is also skilled in counter-surveillance, often shown when he is escaping various thugs, Fixers, and police officers. Consequentially, he is often required to escape from pursuers due to him being a wanted man. Boomstick: It's more fun that way... Wiz: Pearce also has 'focus mode' which apparently slows down time and allows him to get a better shot or see what to hack. Ignoring the game mechanic, this is actually a result of his quick reflexes and strong senses, making them more superior than that of a normal person. Boomstick: We're forgetting one thing here... His arsenal full of weapons! We're talking suppressed Pistols, SMGs, Assault Rifles! You name it Chicago's got it! Also he has an extendable baton make people feel hammered, literally! Something your familiar with, hey Wiz? ''' Wiz: Moving on! Aiden has achieved many feats, including causing a city wide black out, successfully taking control over the CtOS and hacking the Merlaut Hotel and avenging his niece's death. '''Boomstick: No wonder this guy is so badass he can hack into anything! But with great pride comes a great fall, He failed to protect his niece from her inevitable death and is a wanted man due to his actions. Wiz: But regardless of those facts, Aiden Pearce might just be the most powerful hacker in fictional history. Aiden: "I don't look back anymore. I don't regret. I look forward. everything is connected, and I'll use that to expose, to protect, and if necessary... to punish." Connor Wiz: Ratonhnhaké:ton was born to the Templar Haytham Kenway and Kaniehtí:io, a Kanien'kehá:ka woman from the village of Kanatahséton. In 1760, while he was still a young child, he was assaulted by Charles Lee and other members of the Templar Order seeking the First Civilization temple which the Kanien'kehá:ka were protecting, and lost his mother shortly after during the burning of his village by George Washington's forces. Boomstick: Leaving poor Connor alone, but this horrible experience kick started his path to becoming an Assassin, he managed to find Achilles Davenport who let him join the Assassin Order to prevent the Templars from returning, and he quickly became one of the most dangerous men in all of America. Wiz: Connor's quest of revenge took him across his native land and into the American Revolution, where he aided the Patriot movement by winning fights for George Washington and the Americans fighting for Freedom, and thanks to his contribution, America won their freedom, but Connor's job wasn't to help America, it was to kill all of the Templars in America. Boomstick: But to do this he needs the right tools for the job, Having been raised in Kanatahséton, Connor became a skilled freerunner at an early age, being able to climb trees and swing from one to another, as well as scale cliff faces or other natural elements, and even do the same thing in cities too. Wiz: He as wields a tomahawk and dagger; in addition, he honed his skill with a bow to the point where he could target any opponent and strike from a far distance, after being mentored by Achilles, Connor's abilities increased significantly and he eventually became a Master Assassin, trained in the ways of stealth, swordsmanship, observation, Blending, Eavesdropping, pickpocketing and lockpicking. Boomstick: He was able to wield several different weapons, including a tomahawk, bow, sword, dagger, axes, flintlock pistols, muskets, poison darts, rope darts, and Hidden Blades. He could dual-wield various combinations of these weapons, with his ambidexterity aiding his badassery. Wiz: Connor was also skilled in unarmed combat, being able to take on multiple opponents at a time. If there was a possibility, he utilized the surrounding objects to his advantage, such as chairs, tables or barrels, to cripple his opponents. His heavy build gave him an advantage in combat, but impeded his freerunning abilities. Boomstick: This weapons and abilities combined ultimately brought about the success of his mission, Connor was able to successfully kill every single Templar within America, including his own father, Haytham, and exacting vengeance by killing the one man he swore to kill from day one, Charles Lee. Wiz: But despite a successful mission, Connor still didn't walk away from that experience scratch free, he has been played for a fool by George Washington, the one who actually burned his village down, this ultimately lead to Connor stepping aside from involvement with the American Revolution, and against opponents with more experience than him, he might rush into a battle he might not come back from. Boomstick: But when vengeance knocked on his door, he just kicked the door open and jammed an axe into it! Don't mess with Connor! Connor: "I realize now that it will take time, that the road ahead is long and shrouded in darkness. It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go – and I doubt I will live to see it end. But I will travel down it nonetheless." DEATH BATTLE! A rainy night in Chicago, Connor Kenway leapt from building to building, search for the one person, Connor came to an dark alley, and dropped to ground level, his boots make a watery splash, A tall dark silhouette approached Connor, "So you came?" the silhouette pronounced, "Have I ever not shown up to a fight?" Connor replied. The Silhouette walked out into the light revealing his face. There stood Aiden Pearce, Aiden pulled his bandanna cloth over his face, Connor just stood there. Aiden slowly raised a suppressed Pistol and aimed towards Connor FIGHT! Aiden didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger, Connor ran up the side of the alley walls, and landed on the ground dodging every bullet Aiden had shot. Connor drew his sword and pointed it towards Aiden. Aiden had fear strike through him. Aiden bolted out of the alley way straight on to the street. Connor Ran up the alley wall onto the roof, he looked down upon the street, he saw Aiden smash a window of a parked car, unlock it and jump in it. As Aiden hot wired the car he heard a thud on top of the car roof. He knew it was connor. Aiden slammed his foot on the acceleration peddle. As the car sped up, connor found it was harder to stay on the car roof. Aiden took no chances, he pulled out his Micro SMG and started rapidly firing. Bullets sped through the roof. Connor was lucky not to be hit by any, until he looked down. There Connor saw a bullet has skimmed across his arm, in pain Connor stumbled around on the roof. Aiden saw this as his chance and sped up. The sound of sirens filled the streets. Connor and Aiden looked behind them seeing 3 police cars in pursuit of Aiden's vehicle. Connor saw this opportunity and jumped back onto the roof of a following police car. Aiden was getting angry. Aiden grabbed his phone and hit an application. Road stoppers popped up at an intersection. Aiden swerved and went left. As the cop cars smashed into the road stoppers, what sent Connor flying down the street. Connor coughed as he stood up. As he looked down he saw his robs has been covered in blood and torn. He felt the left side of his face and found there were numerous cuts, He fell to the ground. The whole city's power blacked out. Connor was lying on the ground as he looked up. He heard food steps, it was hard to make out but there stood Aiden Pearce. One street light came on above him. Aiden pulled up his pistol and aimed it towards Connor. Connor reacted quickly, he rolled over and grabbed his bow and arrow and shot aiden in the knee. "Well that's not cliché" thought Aiden Connor some what ran towards Aiden with his flintlock drawn, Aiden was helpless and he was holding his knee in pain. Connor aimed the flintlock at Aiden, without a misstep, Connor pulled the trigger. K.O.! Connor is then seen fleeing the streets, heading to the rooftops as the ambulance arrives and retrieves Aiden's corpse. Conclusion Boomstick: Now that's how an Assassin gets the job done! Wiz: Aiden and Connor were both uniquely gifted individuals, both having lots of experience and strong arsenals needed to combat each other, however, the difference here is how their arsenals are applied in a battle. Boomstick: Aiden was mostly a technological fighter, using his environment to stuff his opponents and get the upper hand, trying to exploit the environment for the advantage over his foes. Wiz: Connor is a seasoned Assassin who was not only trained to properly kill his foes, but he effectively managed to win numerous battles during the American Revolution and assassinate his Templar adversaries, even as a child, Connor was a capable navigator and could use his environment quite effectively. Boomstick: While Connor tends to rush into his fights, many of Aiden's accomplishments have been dependant on his ability to hack into his surroundings, and when Connor's coming at you with everything he's got, Aiden inevitably gets pushed onto the defence, but what happens when his hacking goes away? he's left with only so much. Wiz: Whereas Connor is perfectly capable of fighting without his weapons, since he's also a experienced hand-to-hand fighter, and Connor would be just fine avoiding Aiden's gunfire, since he's been able to avoid gunfire before, and once Connor closed the distance, victory was inevitable. Boomstick: Ah well... Seems like Aiden just wasn't quite AHEAD of Connor. Wiz: The winner is Connor Kenway. Trivia *The research for this fight was divided, with D3adAt8 focusing on Aiden Pearce and Shadow7615 focusing on Connor Kenway. ' '''Who would you be rooting for?' Aiden Connor ''' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:D3adAt8 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015